Cienisty Wilson
Parę dni temu szukałem w internecie filmów, które by mnie rozbawiły, jako, że akurat robiłem zadanie z angielskiego (u nas byłby to polski), wtedy znalazłem film z gry zwanej Don’t Starve, miałem wysoko stylizowaną grafikę i zapowiadała się obiecująco. Gra zaintrygowała mnie, zalogowałem się, więc na steam i kupiłem kopię. Od razu ją zainstalowałem. (Tu były pierdoły o czapkach z Team Fortress, pozwoliłem sobie to pominąć.) Główne menu wyglądało niewinnie, pomimo tego, że był tu cienisty gość, trzymający w rękach topór. Później okazało się, że był to cień nikogo innego tylko Wilsona, główny bohater, naukowiec, gentleman. Jego portret ukazywał go przed ścianą płomieni, moim zdaniem, to nie najlepsze miejsce do stania. Jako, że był moją jedyną grywaną postacią, wybrałem go i włączyłem grę. Natychmiast zostałem powitany przez gościa imieniem Maxwell, który powiedział mi, że coś się wydarzy w ciągu 10 dni i powinienem się stąd jak najszybciej wynosić. Nie zawsze słucham ludzi, którzy materializują się z wybuchu dymu, chyba, że są magami. Przez pierwsze 4 dni robiłem rzeczy, które widziałem u ludzi na YT. Biegałem dookoła, zbierałem surowce, jagody itp. Nagle usłyszałem echo szczekania poprzez muzykę w grze. Psy. Wcześniej widziałem ludzi walczących z nimi, ale zawsze myślałem, że przychodzą około 7 dnia. Jednak przygotowanie do walki było ważniejsze niż myślenie nad tym. Zrobiłem włócznię i drewnianą zbroję, byłem przygotowany do bitwy. Bitwy, która nigdy nie nadeszła. Szczekanie ustało po dwóch minutach. Wyszedłem z obozu i zacząłem rozglądać się dookoła, by zobaczyć, czy je znajdę. Po paru minutach znalazłem 4 martwe psy. Zginęły w tajemniczy sposób, miały na ciele ślady topora. Wydało mi się to dziwne. W pobliżu nie było bawołów, świń czy wysokich ptaków zastanawiałem się więc, co im się stało. Po przeszukaniu okolicy znalazłem topór, leżący na ziemi nieopodal. Nie był mój, wszystkie zużyłem. Topór był zużyty do 28% wytrzymałości. Jego położenie względem psów wyglądało na coś więcej niż zbieg okoliczności, ale hej, dopiero zainstalowałem grę, nie wiem jeszcze wszystkiego, no nie? Kolejny dzień minął, wyruszyłem by znaleźć króla świń, jako że moje eq pełne było rzeczy, które wykopałem z grobów, bardzo chciałem mieć swojego własnego ptaka-zwierzątko. Po długich poszukiwaniach znalazłem obóz świń. Był jałowy. Ich domy były zniszczone, w pobliżu nie było znaków życia. Świnie powinny być w pobliżu w trakcie dnia, co nie? Tu było jedynie trochę mięsa i skór świń. To wystarczyło by domyślić się, co się im przytrafiło. Czy zrobiły to pająki? Nie, one zjadają mięso, to nie mogły być one. Drzewiec – dobra, to była dość głupia propozycja. A co z Mermami? W pobliżu nie było bagien, więc nie. Po podniesieniu pozostałości zauważyłem coś srebrnego, połyskującego nieopodal. Kolejny topór. To nie mógł być zbieg okoliczności. Coś tu było, zostawiało topory w okolicy i to nie byłem ja. Zbliżała się noc, więc rozpaliłem ognisko. W pobliżu latały świetliki, co przypomniało mi, by zrobić kask górnika, bo czemu by nie? Wtedy jedne świetliki zniknęły. Dzieje się tak tylko, gdy do nich podejdziesz, a ja byłem dość daleko. Czy to był pająk? Zapewne. Chwilę później coś pojawiło się w znikającej grupie świetlików, na północ ode mnie. Było zbyt duże jak na pająka. Jedna z halucynacji? Moje zdrowie psychiczne miało 187 punktów, więc to odpada. Nagle para małych, białych oczu pojawiła się w pobliskiej ciemności. Nie wyglądały na oczy Grue, więc czyje były? Pod nimi pojawił się mały uśmiech, przypuszczam, że była to osoba zostawiająca wszędzie topory. Założyłem moją drewnianą zbroję, zrobiłem pochodnię i wbiegłem w ciemność. Oczy Grue znikają, gdy się w nie wbiegnie. Te nie zniknęły. Zaczęły uciekać, postanowiłem je śledzić. To coś było szybsze ode mnie, nie miałem szans by to złapać. Powoli zbliżał się świt, więc miałem nadzieję, że przynajmniej uda mi się zobaczyć zarys owego czegoś, zanim ucieknie. Wraz z nadejściem dnia skoczyło za drzewo i uciekło do lasu. Udało mi się jedynie zobaczyć cienistą nogę. Wyglądało trochę jak Wilson, ale to nie mógł być on, ponieważ A: ja nim grałem, B: konsola nie mogła zespawnować innego Wilsona, albo dowiedzieć się jak instalować mody. Nie wiedziałem co to mogło być, ale marnowałem dzień siedząc tu. Dzień 9, wszystko wydawało się normalne, dni zaczęły być dłuższe więc postanowiłem spać więcej by odnowić zdrowie psychiczne. Zaczekałem do zmierzchu, przygotowałem śpiwór, oraz jedzenie. Słyszałem, że po obudzeniu postać jest bardzo głodna. Po paru chwilach leżenia na śpiworze Wilson zamknął oczy i zasnął. Obraz powoli robił się czarny, wtedy oczy i uśmiech z wcześniej pokazały się ponownie w ciemnościach za mną. Aż stały się wszystkim co pozostało na ekranie. Gdy się obudziłem coś było nie tak. A wręcz źle. Mój obóz był splądrowany, wszystko było zepsute, nic mi nie zostało. Coś stało się ze światem. Łąki były jałowe i szare. Ruszyłem by sprawdzić, czy coś jeszcze się zmieniło. Deszcz zaczął padać, więc jeszcze nie była to zima. Wszystkie drzewa były spalone, surowce wyczerpane, a ilość martwych zwierząt, które mijałem sprawiała wrażenie, jakbym podążał śladem najbardziej szalonego i morderczego gracza w historii Don’t Starve. Przemieszczałem się po jałowej ziemi, aż trafiłem na drewnianą podłogę. Była ułożona w określonym porządku, i było jej bardzo dużo. Zajmowała połowę wyspy. Wyglądało to na jakieś słowo, otworzyłem mapę i zobaczyłem napis „Witaj”. By być szczerym, nie czułem się mile widziany. Czy to było to, o czym wspominał ten elegancki koleś na początku? To był dzień 10, ale nie, nie. To nie mogło być to. Przecież „zimne przyjęcie” musiało mieć coś wspólnego z zimą, a nie krainą koszmarów. Zatrzymałem się tam na parę dobrych minut, gdy zorientowałem się, że zegar się zatrzymał. Co? Czy to znaczyło, że już zawsze będzie dzień 10? Jeśli przez spanie znalazłem się w tym bałaganie, to może było ono sposobem by się wydostać? Nigdy się nie dowiem, skoro noc nigdy nie nadejdzie. Nie mogłem stać tam dłużej, nie byłem sam. Odgłos kroków dochodził z niedaleka. Wilson powiedział „To brzmi jak coś dużego”. Zacząłem biec na lewą stronę wyspy. Ziemia zwężała się, zmieniła się w most. Co? Tu powinien być mój obóz. Spojrzałem w stronę, z której przybiegłem. Potężne jeleniowate coś, z jednym okiem zbliżało się stamtąd. I nie wyglądało zbyt przyjaźnie. Obróciłem się i zacząłem biec ile sił w nogach. Nie było zbyt szybkie, ale mogło mnie z łatwością dogonić, jeśli bym się zatrzymał. Kamienie łamały się pod wpływem jego kroków, to nie było coś z czym mogłem wygrać. Musiałem coś zrobić. Ten most nie chciał się skończyć. Mijałem jakieś budynki, blokowały mi przejście. Jeleniocyklop nie był moim jedynym zmartwieniem. Zaczęły gonić mnie 4 psy. Musiałem biec slalomem, starając się unikać obrażeń. Nie dawało to wiele. Nie miałem innego wyboru jak zostawić mój plecak i nałożyć zbroję. Niedługo pojawiły się także świnie. Miały na sobie te same ślady toporu co psy. Ścigały mnie, krzyczały głównie „Morderca!”. Zdaje mi się, że pomyliły mnie z kimś innym. Nie dawałem już rady. Zaczynałem umierać z głodu. Na szczęście most się skończył, a budynki, które wcześniej blokowały mi przejście teraz zaczęły blokować potwory. Korzystając z chwili spokoju zjadłem szynkę w miodzie. Wokół mnie zaczęły formować się obeliski. Byłem uwięziony. Próbowałem rozwalić obeliski młotkiem, ale nie dawało to efektów. Nagle pojawił się Maxwell, a obok niego cień wyglądający jak Wilson, trzymający w rękach topór. Przyglądał się Wilsonowi, napawał się nim. Śmiał i uderzał w moją własną paranoję, by dowiedzieć się, kim on był. thumbTo był ten sam cienisty gość, co w głównym menu. Jego twarz była tą, którą widziałem kiedyś w nocy. To było jak patrzenie w lustro. Poruszyłem się na lewo, on także. Był tak bardzo podobny, a zarazem tak bardzo inny od Wilsona. Stał tam nic nie robiąc tylko gapiąc się. Przez cały czas. Wyglądało to jakby bawił się Wilsonem, dręcząc go, niczym pluszowego misia. Jego spojrzenie sprawiało, że Wilsonowi bardzo szybko spadało zdrowie psychiczne. Ekran zaczął robić się zniekształcony i dziwny. Było oczywistym, że jeśli mnie nie zabiją to prędzej czy później umrę z głodu. Nagle Wilson założył miecz nocy. Myślałem, że zamierza zaatakować Maxwella i jego małe zwierzątko, ale on zamiast tego uklęknął i przebił własną pierś mieczem. Nic się nie stało. Nie było wolno mu umrzeć. Jeszcze nie. Zamiast tego został zamknięty w więzieniu swojego umysłu. Wszystko co po nim pozostało było skorupą jego dawnego ja. Cieniem jego samego... ---- Autor: Doktor Kengineer Tłumacz nieznany Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Gry